Esmalte Vermelho e Café
by Lab Girl
Summary: Os efeitos da combinação esmalte vermelho e café sobre Fox Mulder.


**Título: Esmalte Vermelho e Café**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Beta:** Nina

**Categoria:** Arquivo X, 4a temporada, M&S, humor, Mulder centric

**Advertências:** Tá meia boca vale como advertência? xD

**Classificação:** PG

**Capítulos:** One Shot

**Status:** Completa

**Resumo:** Os efeitos da combinação esmalte vermelho e café sobre Fox Mulder. :oops:

**N/A:** Fanfic especialmente escrita para o primeiro lance do _[Challenge] Write A Scene_ do fórum Need For Fic. Algo curto e besta que me ocorreu para o desafio. Quem tiver coragem de ler, boa sorte!

* * *

><p>Mulder entra pela sala segurando um copo de café. A porta do escritório está aberta, o que ele estranha, pois normalmente só a deixam assim nos dias de calor (maldito porão sem ar condicionado!).<p>

Passando pela parceira, sentada do lado oposto de sua mesa, ele se acomoda em sua cadeira e sorve um gole do café quente.

"E então? Onde estávamos?"

A pergunta faz a ruiva tirar os olhos da pasta que analisa e olhar para ele.

"Eu estava observando que esse caso de sequestro não parece ter relação alguma com as circunstâncias extremas que o levariam a ser considerado um Arquivo X" ela fala com seu ar professoral de sempre.

Mulder ergue a sobrancelha, bebendo mais um pouco do seu café. "De fato, não vejo nenhum motivo relevante que nos leve a investigar esse caso. Acho que é mais um trabalho para a Seção de Sequestros."

Ele a observa erguer a sobrancelha com suspeita. "Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta, Scully" ele meneia a cabeça, "Não tem nada aí que grite ser um Arquivo X."

"Nem o fato de não haver pista alguma sobre alguém ter entrado na casa da vítima para sequestrá-la?"

"Isso é comum em alguns casos de sequestro."

"Nem o fato de que não foi pedido resgate ainda, mesmo após dois dias?"

"Em alguns casos os sequestradores levam até 72 horas antes de entrar em contato pedindo resgate. Aumenta a ansiedade dos familiares, o que é bom para garantir que eles terão o quanto pedirem."

"E nem mesmo o fato de que o cachorro da vítima foi encontrado nos fundos da casa, totalmente desorientado, como se tivesse estado em órbita?"

Ele coloca o copo de café sobre a mesa e solta uma risada. "Ora, Scully. Não acredita que o cachorro foi abduzido com a dona e depois devolvido, não é?"

Ela abre a boca mas torna a fechá-la, como se percebendo o absurdo que acabou de insinuar.

"Não se preocupe, a Seção de Sequestros vai cuidar muito bem do caso" ele diz, puxando a pasta das mãos dela.

Scully pisca algumas vezes antes de tornar a falar. "Você não quer nem mandar o cachorro ser submetido a algum teste primeiro? Ver se, por um acaso, ele tem algo metálico no corpo…"

Os olhos de Mulder se abrem em fingido espanto. "Dra. Dana Scully, está sugerindo que o cachorro pode ter um implante alienígena?"

"Eu? Não" ela nega com veemência. "Claro que não. Eu só… é que pensei que você…"

"Já disse" ele fechou a pasta com o caso, deixando-a sobre a mesa. "Não há nada de extraordinário aqui. O cachorro, muito provavelmente, estava desorientado porque o vizinho tem um daqueles apitos para cães e passou a noite treinando os três cachorros que tem, conforme o depoimento dele mesmo. Isso deve ter perturbado o pobre Totó da vítima. Que nem percebeu quando o sequestrador entrou na casa, o que reforça a tese de que é alguém conhecido. Caso encerrado. Ao menos para o nosso departamento."

Mulder dá uma piscada para a parceira, levantando com a intenção de ir levar o arquivo para a Seção de Sequestros no sexto andar. Antes, porém, de se afastar do perímetro da mesa, Scully gira a cadeira onde está sentada e fica de pé.

"Você está bem, Mulder?"

"Estou ótimo" ele sorri, batendo a lateral da pasta na palma da outra mão.

"Bem, é que… é a primeira vez que concordamos quanto a um caso não ser um Arquivo X logo de cara."

"Eu entendo, Scully" ele bate de leve no ombro dela antes de sorrir. "Foram anos rebatendo as suas teses científicas, mas, desta vez, tenho que concordar com você, não há evidência alguma de que esse caso seja obra de reticulanos ou homenzinhos cinza, no geral. Quem bom, porque é menos um relatório e menos uma viagem para fora do Estado pra nós."

"Mulder…" ela o observa diretamente, dando dois passos suaves e determinados em sua direção, com movimentos quase felinos. "Eu não sei o que fizeram com você, mas…"

A mão delicada e habilidosa de unhas vermelhas puxam sua gravata com força.

_Smack!_

Ele sente um inesperado e molhado beijo em sua bochecha.

"Uau… Scully…" Mulder sorri. "Isso foi…"

"Quente."

"Sim" ele murmura, sentindo algo sacudir seu braço.

"Mulder?!"

"Hã?"

Piscando, de repente, ele percebe que está tudo diferente. Ele não está mais de pé no escritório nem Scully com sua gravata na mão. Está sentado por trás da velha mesa de madeira.

Olhando em volta, ele vê que ainda é o mesmo escritório. Parada a sua frente, a mesma parceira.

"Scully?"

"O café que me pediu. Cuidado que está quente" ela aponta para o copo plástico sobre a mesa. "Não tinha mais na cafeteria, então tive que ir ao Starbucks do outro lado da rua. Por isso demorei."

Mulder pisca mais alguma vezes, olha para o relógio de pulso. Meia hora se passou. Erguendo os olhos para a parceira, que agora está sentada do outro lado da mesa e levando o próprio copo de café aos lábios, ele percebe que adormeceu nesse meio tempo.

"Está tudo bem, Mulder?" ela faz a mesma pergunta do sonho.

"Sim" ele responde, os olhos caindo sobre a mão dela que segura o copo de café, caindo nas unhas vermelhas.

Esta manhã, quando ela chegou no trabalho, foi a primeira coisa que ele notou. As unhas pintadas de vermelho, realçadas nas mãos brancas e femininas. Scully nunca antes tinha aparecido com as unhas vermelhas. E muito menos tinha como saber que aquele era um de seus fetiches.

_Ok, Mulder. O café._ Ele se força a desviar os olhos das unhas da parceira e a concentrar-se em bebericar o conteúdo do copo que ela colocou a sua frente.

"Você estava balbuciando alguma coisa quando eu entrei" ela abaixa o próprio copo, encarando-o. "Estava meio cochilando ainda e ia pegando o copo que eu estendi quando avisei que estava quente."

Sem saber o que dizer, sentindo o rosto quente, Mulder toma mais um pouco da bebida antes de sorrir, sem graça.

Scully toma outro gole antes de comentar, com um sorrisinho malicioso. "Parece que você estava tendo um sonho bem agradável."

Sem querer, ele deixa escapar um sorriso, o olhar caindo novamente sobre as unhas vermelhas dela. "Ah, muito! Estava sonhando com esta maravilha de… café."

E, erguendo os olhos e o copo, ele faz uma espécie de brinde no ar antes de tomar mais um gole.

Sorrindo, Scully faz o mesmo, sem ter a menor ideia de que o sorriso dele tem muito mais a ver com suas unhas vermelhas brilhando contra a luz do escritório do que com a bebida.

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uma pequena review deixará uma autora muito feliz =)<strong>


End file.
